


One Night to Speed Up Truth

by didjagetpears



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjagetpears/pseuds/didjagetpears
Summary: Kota is devastated after losing the G1 final. Kenny takes care of him.





	One Night to Speed Up Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Kota's loss in the G1 final. The title is from the Knife's "Heartbeats."

Kota could feel more than he could hear, or see, a swarm of people around him. He was being praised. His hands held his head as it hung low. He watched his own sweat drip to the floor.

He could single out one voice in the din. Kenny’s. Simply telling him to drink water, nothing more.

Blinking out sweat, or tears, or maybe both, Kota looked up at him, and took the proffered bottle silently. As he gulped down the water, his eyes followed Kenny, moving around to speak to everyone. The room emptied out except for the two of them, and it registered to Kota that Kenny had asked everyone else to leave.

Kenny sat down next to Kota, laying a gentle hand on the small of his back. As Kota drained the rest of the water, he thought about how grateful he was that at least he no longer felt like he was in a beehive. That, for as much talking Kenny did in general, he knew when it was important to stay quiet. He felt Kenny watch him drink, and remembered their places being reversed, when Kota had been the one fetching water for Kenny right after he’d won the title.

Except Kenny had actually won. The water suddenly tasted bitter.

Kota lowered the empty bottle, which Kenny immediately relieved him of, getting up to toss it in a bin. Kota tried to swallow away the bitterness. He really should thank Kenny, he thought. He couldn’t force the words past the massive lump in his throat.

“Do you need a hand showering?” Kenny asked. It was a question that usually had a sexy undercurrent. Today there was none. It was practical.

Kota inhaled deeply and bent his head again. He wondered what he needed. He needed to have pinned Tanahashi. He wiped his face. An obvious first thought, but it wasn’t helpful. He made himself think about Kenny’s question instead. Did he need a hand in the shower? A hand that belonged to Kenny? Both of Kenny’s hands, running all over his naked body, pressing, rubbing, soothing?

A strange noise escaped Kota’s throat, like a strangled sob. Kenny was instantly beside him again, wrapping an arm around him. “Ibutan? What is it?”

Kota stuck his nose in Kenny’s shirt – his shirt, on Kenny’s body. Worn with pride. “I need,” he started. His breathing was shallow.

“Breathe deep.” Kenny’s hand stroked Kota’s back. “Slow. Through your nose, out through your mouth.”

Kota complied for a few minutes and slumped further into Kenny. Kenny had both arms around him now, one hand scratching his scalp. It felt good. Finally, something felt good. He wanted more. Needed more. “I need you,” Kota managed to say.

“I’m here.” Kenny kissed his forehead.

Kota raised his head and met Kenny’s eyes. “I mean I _need_ you,” he tried to clarify.

Another thing Kota was grateful for was Kenny knowing him well enough to grasp his meaning, without questions, without doubt. “We should probably go home first,” Kenny replied. Practical.

Kota didn’t argue. He wished he could teleport them both there. “Okay.”

Kenny kissed his forehead again. “Go shower. I’ll pack up your stuff.”

Kota nodded, then didn’t move.

“Hey.” Kenny tipped up Kota’s chin. “Come on. I’ll help you out of your gear.” He knelt down and pulled off one of Kota’s kickpads, then the other. He unlaced Kota’s shoes and pulled them off too. His fingers tugged at Kota’s shorts, and he looked up expectantly.

Still practical, not sexy. That was being saved for later, Kota hoped.

He finally got up.

 

* * *

 

The moment they walked in the door after a dazed ride back, Kenny swiftly disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged a second later with a glass of water.

The memory of Kenny’s title win came back. “I’m hydrated,” Kota tried to protest.

“Forgive me if I don’t completely trust you when you say that.” Kenny firmly placed it in Kota’s hand. Kota sighed and tipped it back, emptying it in a few gulps. Kenny smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Kota forced a smile back. “You’re welcome.”

Kenny sighed and set the glass down. “What is it?”

Why wasn’t he hauling Kota into the bedroom and fucking his brains out? Why couldn’t that, quite literally, happen, anyway? Kota had to stop himself from huffing like a petulant child.

The frustration must have shown on Kota’s face, because Kenny continued, “I’m not going to fuck you to distract us from something we need to talk about. I feel like I did… something.”

Kota hadn’t forgotten what they’d promised each other when they reunited. Honesty. Transparency. Being better than they were before. He forced out the words. “It’s just… the water, it reminded me of when I kept bringing water for you. After you… you won. You _won_.”

Kenny stepped closer and took Kota’s hands. “So will you. And I’ll bring you water then, too.”

Kota bent his head onto Kenny’s shoulder. “You’re so confident.”

“Of course I am.” Kenny scratched Kota’s scalp again, and Kota prayed this wouldn’t turn into a real conversation. Not now. “You said you weren’t going to give up. I believe you.” He nudged Kota’s face up. “And soon enough, you’ll believe yourself, too.”

Kota reminded himself that Kenny knew him better than anyone, and tried to imagine him being right about that. He shook his head. His brain felt like muck. And like it was seeping into the rest of him. Tears started to leak out of his eyes again. “I don’t… I can’t –”

“I know.” Kenny kissed Kota’s tears, his lips lingering. “You don’t want to think about it now. I just wanted to make sure we were okay.”

Kota nodded, relieved. That much, he knew. “I don’t want to think at all,” he said, offering more honesty. “Make me not think.”

Yet another thing to be grateful for: Kenny knew exactly what Kota was demanding. How he wanted it. He kissed the side of Kota’s neck and then, abruptly, pulled away. Kota whined.

“Get in the bedroom and take off your clothes,” Kenny ordered, his voice deep and rough, going directly to Kota’s dick. Kota stumbled to the bedroom, shedding his shirt, shorts, and underwear on the way, feeling Kenny’s eyes on him the whole time. He turned around to see Kenny fully clothed, palming himself through his shorts. Kota felt a warm buzz start at the back of his head, and yes, _yes_. This was what he’d been wanting. Craving.

“Lie on your stomach.” Kota climbed onto the bed and did, his hardening cock trapped. Kenny, still clothed, climbed over him, kissing and sucking all over his back, his hands rubbing at sore spots. Kota responded with long, low moans, and tried to keep his hips still. Kenny worked his way down to Kota’s ass and spread him apart. He flicked his tongue over Kota’s entrance, teasing.

Kota was grateful, again, that Kenny not only knew how much he loved this, but also seemed to sense that, right now, he wanted it drawn out. Kenny kissed along the rim, flicked his tongue a little more, blew a puff of air. Kota started to squirm. He could feel the smirk on Kenny’s face and couldn’t care less. Kenny started to lick more insistently, his tongue slipping inside, and Kota squirmed some more, pushing back against Kenny’s face.

Kenny responded by gripping the cheeks of Kota’s ass firmly and teasing some more, tracing slow circles around Kota’s hole. Kota whimpered into the sheets, his hands digging in. His cock was still stuck between his belly and the bed, not enough friction to be more than another tease. The buzz in his head was spreading downward, overtaking his body and making all of him feel as pleasantly fuzzy as he’d hoped he would.

He felt Kenny’s tongue go deeper inside him and pressed his face into the bed, moaning into it. The lack of air only intensified the feeling of Kenny fucking him with his tongue. He tried to arch back, but Kenny’s hands were too firm. Kenny licked in deeply and denied Kota any kind of relief, and Kota couldn’t do anything but take it.

It was fucking intoxicating.

Kenny turned Kota over and, through Kota’s whimpers, kept mouthing at him, hot and wet, over his balls, his cock, his belly, his chest, his neck. Kota blindly pulled Kenny down on top of him, their mouths meeting hard. He was drunk on Kenny – on his deep kisses, his stubble prickling Kota’s face, the way Kota could taste himself on him, how perfectly his body covered Kota’s, the feeling of his clothes against Kota’s completely bare skin. Kenny’s hands ran all over Kota’s body, everywhere they could reach, and Kota felt so completely _desired_ that he was drunk on that, too. Kota pressed up as much as he could, feeling Kenny’s erection through his shorts, next to his own naked one.

Suddenly he felt himself gasping for air he didn’t even realize he’d needed as Kenny broke the kiss. Kota pushed his hips up more, a needy noise deep in his throat. Kenny stroked his hair, touched his face, his lips. Kota nipped at his thumb, wordlessly demanding something, anything. Kenny cradled his head. “Do you want anything specific?” he asked gently.

Kota responded with a long keening noise and more squirming.

He felt Kenny chuckle. “Can you even form words right now?”

Kota shook his head, still squirming.

“You really do need this.” Kenny grabbed Kota’s wrists, kissed them, and pulled them over his head. “Want these tied up? And then I’ll fuck you?”

Kota nodded as emphatically as he could. He wasn’t sure he could adequately express how much he loved the idea, but Kenny got the message all the same. He still tried as Kenny reached over for a bit of rope and a bottle of lube inside a nearby drawer. “Please,” he rasped out. “ _Please_.”

He tried to get the word out a third time when Kenny crushed their lips together again. “I’ve got you, Ibutan,” he whispered. He quickly set the lube aside and tied the rope around a spoke in the headboard, then looped it around Kota’s wrists and knotted it. “Does that feel okay? Nod or shake your head.”

With some effort, Kota dutifully tried to pull. As usual, his hands didn’t budge, but it didn’t feel painfully tight, either. He nodded frantically at Kenny, who smoothed his hair, murmuring “good” before settling down to kiss him again. Kenny’s strong arms wrapped around Kota’s body and held him tight as Kota moaned into his mouth. He twined his legs with Kenny’s, but his arms remained powerless. He let the force of Kenny’s kiss press him down, Kenny’s mouth and his arms depriving him of air. His naked skin and hard cock against Kenny’s clothed body felt vulnerable and wanton and delicious. He felt like he could glow, like the fuzzy feeling all over him was giving off electricity.

One of Kenny’s legs pressed down on Kota’s, then the other, spreading them. His hands worked their way across his skin, teasing, stroking, claiming. They ran up Kota’s arms, running along the rope binding his wrists, and back down, pressing into his armpits, pinching his nipples, and then down, down, down. One reached to press behind Kota’s balls, where it still felt damp, while the fingertips of the other lightly grazed his cock. His mouth stayed clamped on Kota’s, tongue delving into his mouth, both of them breathing hard through their noses. It was so _much_. Kota wondered if Kenny could feel him glowing. Kenny’s fingers teased at Kota’s hole and his cock, his balls in Kenny’s warm palm. Kota’s arms tried to move of their own accord and, when they didn’t, he whined into Kenny’s mouth, not convincingly enough to really protest.

Kota whined for real when Kenny’s hands left him completely. Kenny pressed a “shhh” against Kota’s lips as he grabbed the lube next to him. He coated his fingers, and when they touched Kota’s skin once more, Kota moaned and rocked his hips up, down, wherever it was they needed to be. Their mouths met with renewed force when Kenny started to press a finger into Kota. The fingers of his other hand kept teasing his cock, touching gently along the shaft, rubbing at the head. The finger inside was a tease, too, only almost touching his prostate, and it made Kota wiggle against his restraint, against Kenny’s weight on him. He couldn’t do anything but arch up, in the minimal way he was able to, for even more.

He wanted so, so much more. He wanted Kenny to crush him, smother him, devour him. He wanted to feel nothing and everything. He wanted to be absorbed into Kenny.

He felt Kenny smile. He was really going out of his mind. Good. He wanted to be there.

He felt himself beg and plead. He didn’t know for what. He couldn’t even really tell if he’d said anything, but Kenny got it, anyway.

A finger – two fingers – pushed into him, stroked inside him, pressing where he wanted them. Kenny, his mouth still on Kota’s, swallowed Kota’s cries of pleasure. Kota felt like Kenny was drinking him up, soaking in his desperation, feeding him back as he pushed in a third finger, adding more pressure inside, more pressure on his cock, too. Kota would have been writhing wildly if he could. Instead he was almost sobbing from how good it all felt, how he was powerless to do anything but just feel it.

He still wanted more. He begged Kenny to fill him. Whether he said it out loud or not, Kenny knew.

Kenny’s fingers slipped out and Kota almost cried. Kenny made soothing noises as he pushed himself off. Reluctantly, Kota opened his eyes, and was rewarded with the sight of Kenny whipping off his clothes and slicking up his cock. Then, finally, Kenny kneeled back onto the bed and Kota felt his cock at his entrance. Kenny was teasing him once again. Kota pressed down as much as he could, only for Kenny to grip his hips with his hands as he pushed himself inside, maddeningly slow. Kota whimpered, digging his feet into Kenny’s calves, pulling at the rope, head thrashing around for a moment, and Kenny claimed his lips harder than ever. Kota gave himself up, pleading into Kenny’s mouth, feeling like their bare skin rubbing together could spark a fire. After more agony, Kenny finally, _finally_ slid in all the way.

Kota almost whited out.

Kenny fucked him slowly at first, reducing Kota to begging and pleading once more, before relenting and picking up his pace. He drove in hard and fast, thrusts Kota could feel from his head to his toes. Each one made Kota moan, arch, sparkle from pure feeling. Kenny took his mouth off Kota’s and Kota’s moans filled the air, until Kenny, rubbing his stubble along the sensitive skin of Kota’s neck, pressed his mouth to Kota’s ear and started murmuring into it. Kota couldn’t keep a firm track of all the things Kenny said, more like a deep, warm stream of _you’re so good baby you want this so much you feel amazing around my cock I love making you feel this way I want to make you fucking lose it you’re so fucking beautiful I love you I love you I fucking love you_ , and Kota couldn’t say anything back, just moaned and moaned.

Kenny’s hand let go of Kota’s hips, one wrapping loosely back around his leaking cock, the other running up to Kota’s face, touching his lips. Kota instantly opened his mouth and sucked Kenny’s fingers inside, tasting himself on Kenny once again. Kenny pounded into him harder and harder, so hard he didn’t even need to hold Kota’s hips down, and his grip tightened on Kota’s cock. It was relentlessly everything Kota needed – the smell of Kenny’s sweat, the taste of Kenny as Kota sucked mindlessly on his fingers, the sight of his gleaming bare back thrusting and thrusting, the feeling of him, so powerfully, on Kota, around Kota, inside Kota, and the sound of his voice in Kota’s ear, urging Kota to come.

Deliriously lost to himself, only to be found by Kenny, Kota did, spurting all over them both, almost screaming as Kenny’s fingers withdrew from his mouth to reach down and wring him out completely.

He felt himself give little whimpers as Kenny, gripping his hips once more, finished inside him moments later.

Kenny pulled out slowly and laid down beside Kota, an arm across him, solid and sticky. Kota could feel Kenny’s heavy breaths against his neck. They were tingly. Pleasant.

He didn’t know anything else.

After a while, Kenny kissed his cheek, said, “I’m sorry about this, but you’ll be glad later,” and got up.

Kota tried to make a protesting noise. His voice barely worked.

“This’ll take a minute,” Kenny said. He went into the bathroom and came back out with a washcloth. He bent down and wiped the mess off of Kota with it. It was damp and cold. Kota made another noise. He couldn’t even tell what it was supposed to convey.

Kenny tossed the cloth aside. “That’s all,” he said gently. He got back on the bed and reached up to untie Kota’s wrists, pulling them back down and rubbing them. “You okay?”

Kota tried to nod. He tried to say yes. He tried to tell Kenny he hadn’t felt this good in a month. He felt another lump in his throat. Kenny laid back down patiently, kissing Kota’s wrists, licking his palms, sucking on his fingers, warm and sweet.

Kota, to his dismay, only started to cry again.

“Oh, my Ibutan.” Kenny gathered him up and held him tight. Kota pressed his face into his chest and cried and didn’t even know why anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Kota managed to say after a while, sniffling.

Kenny touched his chin, and their eyes met. “Why?”

Kota shook his head. “I should be thanking you. I shouldn’t be… that was perfect. I needed that so much.”

“I know,” Kenny said softly, stroking through the tears on his face. “But you need this too.”

Kota looked up at him, more tears forming.

“It’s okay, Kota,” Kenny said, his hand rubbing into Kota’s hair, scratching his scalp. “But you are also going to need more water. Just a warning.”

Kota felt himself laugh, then cry. “I feel,” he said, unable to say more.

“I know,” Kenny repeated.

Kota laid his head back down and cried onto Kenny’s chest, and Kenny let him.


End file.
